teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Therava Galina Casban
An unstoppable space demon who originates from somewhere beyond time and space, Therava Galina Casban is an unspeakably powerful being who could potentially destroy the entire fabric of reality should she so choose to without even trying. Luckily for the inhabitants of the multiverse she is usually benevolent. Unless you piss her off... Biography Background Eons ago, she was the ultimate villain, that destroyed and conquered until there was nothing left to destroy. Spending millennia in isolation, she reflects on the consequences of her actions and begins to feel true remorse. As time passes, the multiverse began to rebuild and grow anew, and seeing this as a chance to amend her actions, she sets out as a nomad, her form slowly shifting from menacing, into something more befitting her new kinder nature. Travelling throughout the Multiverse, Therava would come into contact with many different dimensions and timelines some of which she chose to help while others she left to die. On one such adventure, she would come to capture and enslave a rouge Puddin who had been driven insane by the death of her mother and brother and was responsible for the destruction of her universe. Rather then kill or erase her, Therava took pity on her instead and decided to make her the first of her harem. She would later come into contact with alternate timeline versions Maqubi and Dumpaé, the latter of whom wanted to fight her. Initially refusing her challenge, Therava quickly changed her mind after Dumpaé accused her of being too scared to try and fight her calling her weak. Therava agreed to the fight on the condition that both Dumpaé and Maqubi join her harem if Dumpaé lost. Though Dumpaé quickly agreed to the deal, Maqubi was more hesitant but nonetheless was forced to agree after it became clear that Therava would accept no other stakes. Dumpaé remembers very little of the match, but according to Therava it was a very close call with Therava having to use nearly 70% percent of her power to take her down. The match ended when Dumpaé, exhausted and injured passed out. When she finally awoke in Therava's bedroom, Therava congratulated her on being such a good fighter and then gave her the position of Lady of the Harem before eagerly taking her in the ass without warning. After deciding to take a small break from travelling, Therava goes to a small isolated planet where she meets a young Frieza. Foreseeing that he would become a great threat to the universe someday, Therava took him under her wing and taught him the ways of torturing his enemies. Physical description Therava's true appearance is unknown, since she is always seen to be surrounded by thunder clouds. Through the eyes of most mortals without training, Therava appears as a massive freak storm and tornadoes that tear apart everything in their path. To trained fighters she appears as a colossal shadowy figure composed of dark clouds. According to Puddin, Therava was gigantic enough to use the Lookout as a baseball bat, and had blisters the size of buildings, clawed hands the size of city blocks, and feet the size of mountains. In her fight against Dumpaé, Therava is described as more or less humanoid from the waist up, but her legs were like the bodies of boa constrictors. On each hand, she had a hundred fingers tipped with red-eyed serpent heads. She had massive leathery wings and long matted hair that smelled like volcanic smoke. Therava is so fearsome that Maqubi wanted to flee from her in terror after first seeing her. If a mortal looks at her too long, they risk going insane from trying to comprehend what they are looking at. Based on comments, she has some sort of structure to serve as legs, and claw-like hands. Puddin also says that she could not identify the monster's face because it changes every second to an even more horrifying monster then the previous one. After seeing a magazine filled with pictures of actresses and models, Therava decided she wanted to look like them and so she shapeshifted her physical form to better match what she saw. As a "human", Therava wears a black tank-top that halts right above her bare midriff, a pink belt, green non-camouflaged BDU pants, a dark green wristband on her left arm and black shoes with grey soles. Her overall appearance allows one to believe she is a fan of rock music. She is often shown as crafty and sneaky, especially when compared with the rest of her family. Her teeth are poor as they're all yellow. Her nails are painted red and she also wears blue eyeshadow. She wears a sleeveless green shirt and polka-dotted boxer shorts to bed. Therava appears to have a slight rural Midwestern accent. She has short blue hair that covers her right eye. Body Shape: Banana. Dress Size: 2. Breasts-Waist-Hips: 34-23-34 inches (86-58-86 cm). Shoe Size: 9.5. Bra Size: 32B. Cup: B. Height: 5'7" (170 cm). Weight: 115 lbs (52 kg). Because of her shapeshifting powers she has both a fully functioning pussy and cock with the extra appendage right where her clit would be. She does not have any testicles. Personality Therava, although quite calculating, intelligent and methodical, is an absolute sadist with no moral qualms. She openly revels in combat and the pain and suffering of others, displaying sociopathic tendencies, such as begging Future Trunks to disobey Puddin's orders specifically so she could punish him. Her reputation has earned her the fear of almost every major deity in Universe 7 with even Dumplin being wary of her to a degree. She is taunting and enjoys toying with her enemies. After she destroyed most of the Multiverse eons ago, Therava was the only known living being that still existed. Growing lonely, Therava started to feel true remorse for her past actions. When life started to slowly return to the Multiverse she saw it as a chance to redeem herself and others who might one day follow the same path as her. To this end, Therava became "good", though she still retained various malicious tendencies which would often make her just as much of a potential threat as an ally. She nonetheless took on the title as the "Goddess of Redemption", and set about recruiting villains whom she deemed capable of change. While Therava possesses a very strong loyalty to her wives she has little or no regard for any of her colleagues as shown in battle when, while in the process of taking out an enemy, she fires a powerful blast which catches and badly injures several Time Patrollers and shows little concern for their wellbeing or any guilt over the incident. And when she cruelly mocks another Time Patroller who had just witnessed his brother get his thrown torn out, jokingly referring to him as "the favourite child now." Despite her noted depravity, Therava does appear to have some morals or at the very least things that she seems to dislike. After finding out that a school teacher was planning to try and molest a six year old Pan, Therava tracked him down and brutally raped him repeatedly for the next six months before chopping him into tiny pieces and scattering them across the city. It should be noted however, that this was more or less due to Videl having befriended her prior to the incident. It's uncertain if she would've gone out of her way to protect Pan had Videl not approached her. On another occasion, after overhearing one rookie Time Patroller mention that he would've liked to rape Towa for all the shit that she's put the Time Patrol through over the years, Therava responds by magically removing his penis, testicles, and excess body hair, as well as giving him a pair of very large breasts in front of everyone before sending him to a nightmarish realm filled with rapists both as a punishment and a warning to anybody else who tries to insult Towa. Again while this appears to be a selfless act, it should be noted that Towa, being Puddin and Flanny's mother, Therava would've been obliged to defend her. She also mentioned that the Time Patroller in question was a phoney fuck that she couldn't stand, suggesting that she also used the incident as an excuse to feed her sadistic tendencies as well as defend her mother-in-law. She has also stated that she utterly despises rapists yet has seemingly no problem with enslaving multiple women into a life of forced marriage. Though in her case she doesn't see her actions so much as "rape" but merely her following the laws of her race. Indeed most of the women that she enslaves are actually treated very nicely with Puddin and Dumpaé even growing to enjoy the relationship. Out of all of her wives Maqubi was the only one to try and escape and after being recaptured, her punishment was considered extremely lenient given the circumstances with Therava gleefully pleasuring both Puddin and Dumpaé right in front of her for a whole year and firmly refusing to let her have any until she eventually gave into her situation. Powers and Abilities As an ancient being from a long forgotten past, Therava is an extremely powerful deity. Two of the only known beings to surpass her are the Omni-King and Dumplin making her perhaps the third most powerful interdimensional deity. * Superhuman Strength: Therava is at immense superhuman levels, far surpassing that of any mortal or monster as well as being above most other Gods. * Superhuman Speed and Agility: Therava can move at extremely high speeds much faster then Dumplin. She uses this to effect in combat, darting around enemies before striking them. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Therava does not use or need weapons in combat. She favours her own physical fighting capabilities above all else and is extremely skilled. She can quickly strike, utilizing punches and kicks. She also uses her elbows, knees and even some grappling techniques, including suplexing Dumpaé in their first fight. Her skill in pure hand-to-hand combat is almost unmatched, capable of easily fighting against and even at times overwhelming Dumplin is martial arts despite the latter's immense training, experience, and prowess, losing only due to Dumplin's superior strength and weapons and still being able to fight him almost evenly. She can couple her moves with her superior speed, strength to decimate enemies. * Immortality: As a true immortal, Therava is completely immune to all weapons and any kind of damage that would easily kill mortals and magical beings. She is unaging, immune to disease and natural death. ** In addition, she is capable of bestowing other people with immortality. As shown when she gave Puddin, Maqubi, and Dumpaé eternal life after they joined her harem. * Reality Manipulation: One of Therava's most noticeable traits is her power to manipulate the laws of reality. Therava can transform organic matter, disoriented the physical world, and cause a ripple in the space-time continuum. After taking on her true form, Therava's powers grow stronger to the point she can manipulate reality on a cosmic scale. * Medium Awareness: Therava seems to be afflicted by what is commonly known as the Truman syndrome, a type of delusion in which the person believes that their lives are staged and that they are constantly being watched on cameras. Therava believes that she is a fictional character in a parody, allowing her to break the fourth wall to address and share her thoughts with a hypothetical audience watching her adventures. Trivia * According to the ancient laws set in place by her race, any and all female warriors who Therava fights and defeats in combat can automatically become her slaves for as long as Therava wants them. Therava uses this law to entrap women into her harem. She has yet to convince Flanny to fight her. ** It's likely that this law extends to male warriors as well. Though Therava has no interest in men. * One of the most notable things about Therava is in just how plain she looks, especially in comparison to the other warriors seen throughout the series. Though she's distinguishable thanks to her blue hair and attire, it's counterbalanced by her rather handsome looks, the lack of any noticeable Bling of War on her, and her lean frame. In any other series, she'd look like a regular background character and no one would bat an eye, which makes the reveal that she's in truth an interdimensional omnipotent monstrosity even more jarring. * She finds Perfect Cell's singing voice delightful and takes great pleasure in listening to him sing. * She once brutally sodomized a school teacher after he attempted to molest Pan. This is the first and only time she has been known to do anything sexual with a man. Category:Gods Category:Former Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Immortal beings Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Neutral Characters